Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This
by emilyjasmine
Summary: Will calls Rachel back to McKinley High to speak to his current New Directions about how to follow their dreams as she followed hers. It turns out that her original dreams were changed along the way, read to find out how! Pezberry with many featuring New Directions. First Glee fanfic, super excited!
1. Chapter 1

_Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This_

_A Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez fanfic;_

_By emmielovestonks;_

_Disclaimer – I own nothing but the plot._

_This is the first time that I've written a Glee fanfic and I'm super excited to be writing it. I've wanted to write one for ages but couldn't think of a good enough storyline. I hope you all enjoy this because I'm excited for you all to read it. Also, I cannot wait for September for season 4 to start!_

High heels were the only sound echoing through the otherwise silent corridor, along with the steady breathing of a short brunette with the taste of sweet memories on the tip of her tongue as she walked through familiar, yet slightly different corridors where she spent four incredible years of her life. The glowing red lockers still lined the walls with new posters with unfamiliar names campaigning for student president and to join the numerous clubs at school.

Rachel Lopez-Berry had arrived at the school early this Monday morning at a special request of one William Shuester who was still the choir master behind the famous New Directions at McKinley High. She'd left her wife, Santana, and their two adorable children, Oscar and Idina at home in New York City while she made this quick visit to Lima, where it all began for her.

She quickly made her way through the school and before she knew it, she was in the choir room where she had first began to talk to her now wife. Rachel scanned the room and the feeling of intrusion bubbled inside her. This wasn't her choir room anymore; there were too many unfamiliar faces on pictures and numerous unfamiliar trophies in glass cases around the room. However, one of them shot out at her immediately and she wandered close to it. Engraved on the small plaque, _National Champions of 2012 from William McKinley High School, The New Directions! _Rachel beamed as all the memories came flooding back and she may have let a small tear slip down her face before she heard someone enter the room behind her.

Spinning quickly, she saw William Shuester stood behind her with a bright smile on his face as he saw her.

"Will Shuester!" Rachel cried as she lunged into his arm completely losing her dignity in the movement. Will threw his arms around and hugged her tightly before pulling apart and looking at her properly. This was their first reunion after the birth of his last child with his wife Emma.

"It has been far too long since we last saw each other," Will began, "Lola is now 2 years old and is missing her godmothers!"

Rachel's smile faulted at this. Lola Rachel Shuester was Will and Emma's youngest daughter and Rachel and Santana were her godmothers. Will and Emma had two other children, their eldest daughter was 10 and she was called Annabelle Shannon Shuester and her godmothers were Shannon Beiste and Sue Sylvester, believe it or not. The former was Emma's Maid of Honour at her and Will's wedding and Sue gave her away seeing as Emma didn't have her parents anymore. The couple had one son, Joseph Finn, whose godfathers were Finn and Kurt and he was 6 years old.

"I know it has and we apologise," Rachel admitted, "Santana has just finished her maternity leave with giving birth to Idina and has started work on her fourth album and I've started rehearsals for the revival of Legally Blonde on Broadway."

"Congratulations!" Will cheered and hugged her again. He loved to hear from his original (and favourite, but he would never admit that to anyone except Emma) New Direction members about what they were doing and how he'd helped them succeed. He was also thrilled that Finn had actually named his son Luca William after him.

"Thank you, I'm so excited. Jesse is playing opposite me as Warner; it's brilliant to work with him again," Rachel informed the teacher.

Rachel and Jesse had bumped into each other in New York as they happened to be exiting the same building holding the auditions for Wicked that Rachel appeared in as Elphaba. It turned out later that Jesse had auditioned for Fiyero and had won the part with Rachel winning Elphaba. The two became best friends with working together and Rachel was the first person Jesse introduced his boyfriend Sebastian to. There was tension between the two divas at first, even more when Kurt and Blaine were reintroduced to him but Sebastian had promised that he'd changed, both he and Jesse had changed and as time went on, it proved he was right.

The trust between Rachel and Jesse gradually got deeper and deeper and when she and Santana started to talk about children, Jesse was the first person they thought of when thinking about a sperm donor. After many discussions, Santana was inseminated with the developing foetus, the egg from Rachel and the sperm from Jesse and 9 months later, Oscar Kurt Lopez-Berry was born. 2 years after this, Santana was inseminated again but this time with her own egg and 9 months after that, Idina Quinn Lopez-Berry was born and the couple decided it was enough.

Will once again congratulated Rachel and then they began a short discussion about how the children were doing until the bell rang and the current New Directions flooded into the choir room.

Rachel's heart began to pound and she licked her lips nervously. Will gave her a reassuring smile before stepping forward to introduce her.

"Everyone, this is Rachel-" Will was cut off by one of the seniors in the front row with long brunette hair and eager blue eyes shining with emotion as she looked at Rachel.

"She's Rachel Barbra Lopez-Berry. She's starred as Elphaba in Wicked for 3 years, Maria in the Sound Of Music for 2 years and she's just started rehearsals for the revival of Legally Blonde The Musical!"

"Rachel, this is Sawyer Maynard," Will told the older brunette.

"Hello, Sawyer," Rachel said smiling at the teen. She could swear that she saw Sawyer's heart start to beat more rapidly. She then looked towards everyone else and said, "I'm here today to speak to you about following your dreams as Mr Shuester here asked me to."

The group looked intently at her and Rachel's nerves faded away as she felt more at home in her original setting where some of her most favourable dreams began.

"As Sawyer said, I've had a few experiences on Broadway and that has been my dream since before I can remember," Rachel began. "I never wanted to do anything else and I'm so happy that I've been able to reach my dream and I wouldn't have been able to do it without this man here." Rachel put her arm on Will's shoulder and smiled at him.

"I need to you listen to everything Mr Shue says as he's always right in the end, even if you don't want to believe that he is." Rachel blushed at this remember the many times she had argued her point with the teacher and had nearly always been proved wrong.

"Wasn't one of your dreams to marry Finn Hudson?" One of the other seniors asked. Finn had left the army and took over the tire shop from Burt but he worked part time at the school in the arts department, helping Will out with performances and song ideas. Rachel wasn't surprised that he'd admitted to his relationship with the now famous Rachel Lopez-Berry.

"It was, but that all changed just after I finished high school," Rachel replied dreamily. That had been a dream that she was as sure about as Broadway but things changed and she wouldn't have had them any other way…


	2. Chapter 2

Tears were still flowing rapidly as she stumbled her way through the city to the hotel where she knew her fathers would be. Her left hand felt weighed down despite the fact that the ring was no longer on her finger because, just as she stepped on the train, she slipped it off and placed it back into Finn's hand.

She finally reached the hotel and was met by Hiram and Leroy, who were waiting for her. Both men ran forward and scooped her into their arms to try and comfort her, only to make her tears fall faster.

"We're so sorry, sweetheart," Leroy muttered stroking his daughter's hair.

"It was for the best," Hiram continued as he rubbed Rachel on her lower back to try and stop her tears.

Neither man could stand their darling daughter when they saw her crying her heart out, so they quickly ushered her up to their room and handed her a large glass of water. Rachel gave them a watery smile of thanks and drank her water and the more she drank the better she felt.

"I'm going to take a nap," she muttered and Leroy nodded and led her to the room where he'd left her suitcase.

Hiram watched on not knowing what to say. Both he and Leroy knew Rachel wouldn't have taken the break up well but with all the tears she'd shed over Finn before, they presumed there would be none left. Unfortunately for them, they were wrong, it seemed Rachel had cried 10 times the amount of tears that she ever had.

"Let's hope she cries it all out now," Hiram muttered as Leroy pulled him close in a reassuring hug.

Over the next couple of days, Leroy and Hiram started to show Rachel the apartments that they had found and Rachel began to get more excited about living in New York and was starting to understand why Finn had done what he did. She rang him and told him that she was happy for what he'd done for her and they promised to still be friends, no matter what happened. During that phone call, Finn revealed that Kurt had been put on the appeal list to make it into NYADA and had found a possible apartment in a block of flats between NYADA and NYU that he was sharing with a boy called Ryan Phelps.

Rachel was super excited that Kurt was going to be in New York and immediately met up with him to discuss what had gone on. Kurt agreed with Finn that Rachel needed to follow her dreams instead of trying to make sure him and Finn got theirs. He also admitted that he got an apartment in between the two universities in case he didn't get into NYADA, as he had a backup place at NYU in the drama department. Later that day, Kurt showed Rachel his apartment and she noticed the one across the hall was on sale. Rachel made an appointment for a viewing with her fathers and as soon as she stepped through the door, she fell in love.

There were two decent sized bedrooms, both with en suites attached and a large kitchen and living area. The only problem with it was that it was a little bit out of Rachel's price range and not even her puppy eyes could persuade her fathers.

"We'll make you a deal," Hiram said over dinner that night, "We'll buy you that apartment if you find a roommate before the end of this week."

"Thank you!" Rachel squealed and ran out of the room, pulling her phone out her pocket as she went.

Both Hiram and Leroy shared looks of surprise with having no idea who Rachel could be contacting. Their first thought was Kurt to tell him the possibility but when they heard Rachel cry, "Hey Santana!" down the phone, they realised what ever happened next would not be part of their plan.

In the other room Rachel was quickly filling Santana in with what her father had said, "I heard you got in to NYU after appealing and the apartment that I've fallen in love with is two bedrooms and it's a little bit too much for my fathers to let me have it on my own so I thought-"

"So you thought you'd offer to share it with me?" Santana guessed.

"Yeah, I thought it would be fun," Rachel admitted. She didn't fully know why she picked Santana to room with but there was no one else that she knew of that was going to New York. Sure, she and Santana didn't always get along and hated each other for a large part of high school but by the end, Rachel classed them as at least friends, maybe even close friends. Even if they were to argue sometimes, which was inevitable for the girls, it would be better than spending time with someone she didn't know. If she had it her way, she would have roomed with Kurt but he was happy to room with Ryan after seeing his ad for a roommate in the newspaper.

"I'll speak to my parents and let you know," Santana replied and hung up.

Rachel then made her way back into the kitchen to finish her meal and told her dads about what Santana had said.

A couple of days later, Santana flew out to New York to see the apartment and fell in love with it just like Rachel had and both girls signed on the dotted line. Apartment 12 was officially theirs and apartment 11 across the hall was Kurt's.

The next week was split between Rachel and Santana moving into their apartment and helping Kurt practise his audition that was happening early on Monday morning.

The three of them, along with Ryan, Kurt's roommate, were sat around the boys' table with piles of sheet music deciding which of the five possibilities Kurt should perform. He'd been practising them all week and, seeing as it was Sunday night, it was time to choose which song he would perform in front of Carmen Tibideaux the next morning.

"I still think you should stay with 'The Boy Next Door'," Rachel was saying, "you killed it last time!"

"Yeah, but I didn't get through, did I?" Kurt replied with grimace. Ryan then removed the sheet music for that from the table.

"What about his one?" Santana suggested holding up the music for 'Music of The Night'.

"No, everyone does this one," Ryan shrugged. "I only asked Kurt to sing it because I like the way he sings it."

Rachel then picked up the other three possibilities. There was 'It Takes Two' from Hairspray, 'I Want to Break Free' from We Will Rock You or the one that Rachel really thought Kurt should do, 'What a Circus' from Evita. She didn't really know why she wanted him to do it but it wasn't easy and the challenge of it would be respected and she just had a hunch that it would work. So that's what she suggested.

"Are you crazy, Rachel?" Ryan asked. "Sure, it's a great song but do you think it would get him in?"

"Yes, I'm sure of it," she insisted.

"Yeah, that's the one I think is your best," Santana added.

Kurt picked up the sheet music and considered.

"I'll think about it," he muttered quietly before leaving and going to his room.

No more was said from Kurt until the day after when Rachel got a phone call while she and Santana were out to lunch.

"I love you," Kurt said simply down the phone. Rachel said nothing back, she just waited. "GUESS WHO'S JUST GOT INTO NYADA FOR SINGING WHAT A CIRCUS!?"

"Oh, Kurt, I'm so happy for you!" Rachel screamed and nodded to Santana who was looking at her desperately to know how Kurt did.

"Thank you! Carmen said that most people sing the same song and admired my courage to sing a different song that isn't a usual song to sing," he said rapidly down the phone.

Rachel told him where she and Santana were and Kurt joined them for their lunch and they discussed and celebrated their news and how the new school year would be.

Kurt and Rachel would be travelling to NYADA together every morning for their lessons and Santana and Ryan would travel together to NYU with Santana studying law and Ryan studying medicine. Their dreams were starting to unfold.


	3. Chapter 3

The New Year began and Kurt and Rachel were quickly climbing the ladder of becoming the best performers at the academy, winning many solos and winning sing-offs with everyone. Everything seemed to be going great for the best friends but Rachel was starting to miss the time she spent with all the other New Directions, no matter how much time she spent on the phone to them all. She and Quinn had weekly, sometimes multiple times a week, phone calls discussing their classes and what was similar between the different drama departments.

Quinn revealed to Rachel that she and Puck had got back together properly over the summer but Puck had gone out to California for his pool business and was making so much money. He had enough money to buy his own apartment and had a couple of people working under him. He also had enough money to visit Quinn almost every weekend, which made both of them very happy.

Kurt was struggling with the distance between him and Blaine. They spent practically every night on the phone to each other but it was taking its toll on the both. Blaine was also suspicious of Ryan when they'd briefly met when Blaine flew to New York to really say goodbye to Kurt until Christmas. Ryan then reassured Blaine by saying he was in the same position as Kurt and that his girlfriend was the year below and was still in high school back in Chicago. Blaine was happy to hear this and he and Ryan actually became good friends and spoke to each other regularly too.

Santana was in a similar position as Kurt except she seemed to barely speak to Brittany. She'd try and ring her most evenings but Brittany didn't seem to want to talk to Santana. It broke Rachel's heart to see Santana, the former HBIC, upset because of what Brittany was doing. Rachel wanted to help but the Latina made her promise that she would stay out of it.

Rachel was thrilled to hear that Quinn was planning on visiting them the next weekend as she had a lighter work load and Puck wasn't able to make it that weekend. The smaller brunette shared this news with Santana and they ran to the shop to get food in and cleaned the already sparkling apartment. Quinn said that she was also coming over so that she could see Beth seeing as Shelby was now living in New York as well.

Before the girls knew it, they were stood at the train station gripping onto each other's hand in excitement, waiting for the train from New Haven to New York City to get in. Then finally, many business men swarmed the station and just above their heads you could make out the bright blonde head of Quinn. Both Rachel and Santana launched forward and pulled her into their arms, squealing, "Quinn!" as this happened.

Quinn laughed at her two best friends but accepted the hug. When it was over, Quinn grabbed their hands and they exited the train station and caught the sub back to Rachel and Santana's apartment.

"You're going to love our apartment," Rachel gushed when they were on the subway.

"You say that to me every time we speak," Quinn laughed. Santana couldn't hold a small giggle in either, she usually heard most of their conversations with Rachel in the house, she was far too loud but Santana had got used to it now. "But with all you've said about it, I must admit I'm looking forward to seeing it."

"Seeing as you're being kind, we'll let you choose which one you bunk with," Santana told her as the stepped off the tube.

"I'll decide when I see this 'amazing' apartment," Quinn joked, "I'll choose whoever has the best bedroom."

"That would be me," Rachel said immediately, "oh that could be taken as I want you to sleep with me…I mean in my bed. Oh that sounds wrong! Shut up!"

Santana and Quinn burst out laughing at the smaller girl. Their fit of giggles caused some of the New Yorkers to question their sanity but their laughter got louder as when Rachel cried, "Shut up," she stamped her foot like the American teenagers you see on television.

Rachel ignored her best friends and stormed her way up to her and Santana's apartment leaving the two previous cheerios to follow, their laughter still bubbling out their mouth.

Tossing her keys on the counter, Rachel turned to see Quinn's reaction to the apartment.

"I thought you were being over the top!" She gasped. Rachel and Santana smirked at the blonde's reaction.

"Here I'll show you around," Santana suggested.

After the tour, Quinn agreed to bunk with Santana as her bedroom was slightly bigger. They then got ready as they were going to the theatre to watch Wicked so it was a quick turnaround before they had to head out to the Gershwin Theatre.

As soon as the show started, Santana saw that Rachel was mouthing practically every line but was saying every one of Elphaba's part. Her heart pounded with how adorable she looked.

Later that night, Quinn was on the phone to Puck and Santana and Rachel were on the sofa when Santana murmured, "Hopefully the next time I see Wicked, the talented girl next to me will be playing Elphaba!"

"You really mean that?" Rachel asked with joy in her eyes.

"Yes," Santana admitted. "I saw you talking and singing along with those on stage and I cannot wait to see you up there!"

"Thank you!" Rachel squealed and threw her arms around Santana. She went to kiss her cheek but Santana turned her head last minute and they ended up brushing their lips together, however, neither girl pulled apart until a small cough was heard. The girls pulled back and saw Quinn stood by the door with one of her eyebrows raised in question.

"How long as this been going on?" Quinn asked lightly.

"It hasn't," Rachel replied quickly and excused herself and ran to her room. Santana stayed put but Quinn followed the smaller one to her room.

Rachel looked slightly embarrassed but scared.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked as she perched on the end of Rachel's bed.

"I want there to be something going on," she admitted timidly. Her knees were pulled up to chin and her arms were wrapped around them tightly. "Brittany's been ignoring Tana and I just wanna be there for her and I've realised the more I think about it, the more I'm falling for her!"

Quinn smiled at her best friend; she was hoping this would happen. She loved both of the girls completely and knew that, as much as she loved Brittany too, Brittany wasn't good enough for Santana and Finn wasn't good enough for Rachel. Both deserved someone who would stand up for them and love them to death and understand that not everything needed to be perfect to work out.

Santana was still sat in a daze on the sofa, her lips still tingling from the kiss she shared with Rachel and if she dared to admit it, she wanted more. Yeah, she loved Brittany but with the time they'd spent away from each other, and the fact that Brittany had barely spoken to her since she moved to New York, but she'd spent so much time with Rachel she was starting to develop feelings for her. She started to notice all her little quirks: the way she flicked her hair from her face subconsciously when she was studying or how she always had a blueberry muffin with a banana milkshake practically every morning. She was still in a daze when Quinn walked back into the room with a huge smile on her face.

"You're both so cute!" Quinn told the Latina. "I hope you get together."

"It's not that simple," Santana sighed, "I'm still technically with Brittany even if she is being a pain."

"Time will reveal what is meant to be," Quinn said wisely before turning and heading to bed.

"Let's hope," Santana muttered to herself, "to dreamland I go!" She then followed Quinn to her bedroom to see what the next few weeks would bring.


	4. Chapter 4

The time ticked on and before everyone knew it, it was the beginning of December. Rachel, Santana and Kurt were heading back to Lima to celebrate the holidays with their family but as Rachel was packing her bags for the flight at the weekend, her phone started to ring. She looked at her phone and saw 'Mom ringing'.

Since Rachel graduated and starting living in New York, Santana insisted that she needed to have a relationship with Shelby. They were mother and daughter after all. Rachel had put up a fight but Santana had already invited Shelby over and the three of them got talking. Shelby and Rachel agreed to have dinner every Thursday night and Santana would look after Beth. Rachel now referred to Shelby as 'mom' and they usually saw each other most weeks which made them both extremely happy.

Rachel picked up her phone smiling, "Hey Mom!"

"Hello honey," Shelby greeted, "I know you're going back to Lima in a couple of days, so I was wondering if you wanted to come over tomorrow so I can give you your presents."

"Oh, that would be lovely," Rachel replied smiling and the on looking Santana, "I'll be there around noon?"

"Perfect, see you then," Shelby said and hung up.

Rachel then turned round and saw that Santana had just entered the apartment after going to the Gym.

"I'm seeing my mom and Beth tomorrow," She told Santana who nodded and then went into her bedroom.

Things between the girls were slightly awkward since the kiss they shared. Neither knew how the other girl felt and didn't want to talk about it as they didn't want to ruin their friendship. It was only Quinn who knew that they both liked each other.

Because of the kiss, Santana was determined to make Brittany talk to her. She flew to Lima during a long weekend and they started to understand that it was difficult between them because they were both missing each other's sweet lady kisses. It was then that Santana suggested regrettably that they see other people while they were away from each other. She didn't register that Brittany seemed far too happy about that. However, Santana didn't reveal that she kissed Rachel, that was something she wanted only her and Rachel to know about and obviously Quinn but she, thankfully, never mentioned it

Rachel was glad that her mom had rang her because she needed girl talk and she needed to give her mom and sister their Christmas presents. Yes, Rachel was Jewish but she still celebrated Christmas because her mother and one of her fathers, Leroy, were Christian.

Before Rachel knew it, she was sat in her mom's apartment a couple of blocks away from her own apartment with her sister sat on her lap and her mom sat next to her.

"So, how's Santana?" Shelby asked after sorting out the drinks for her and Rachel.

"She's okay, I guess," Rachel mumbled as she stroked Beth's curls.

"You guess?"

"Yeah, there's something I've been meaning to tell you," Rachel muttered, blushing at the thought.

"You don't have to be embarrassed sweetie, I'm your mom after all," Shelby smiled. Rachel smiled with her knowing that they were both extremely happy that she'd said she was her mom, something she'd refused to say in the past.

"Santana and I kissed!" Rachel said quickly. She then launched into what happened when Quinn came over for the weekend and they went to watch Wicked. Shelby didn't interrupt her daughter's story, only at one point after Rachel repeated what Santana had told her about seeing her up on the stage.

"I agree with that, I'm looking forward to front row tickets to see my baby perform Defying Gravity!"

Rachel smiled at her mom and carried on explaining the kiss and how Quinn walked in.

"I guess that was a little awkward," Shelby predicted, "I've seen the way you are together and it's adorable. I just want to you be happy, Rach. Follow your dreams, yes, but follow your heart as well."

To change the subject Rachel passed over her presents. She gave Shelby a new perfume collection. Yes, she worked full out at NYADA but she also had a part time job as a waitress in a local restaurant and they paid her quite well she also got many tips as she'd sing along to the music in the background. She also gave Beth a huge toy monkey due to her fondness of calling her sister her 'little monkey'.

Shelby then passed her present to Rachel.

"I'd like it if you opened it now," Shelby asked.

So that's what Rachel did. Inside was a ticket to Evita along with a new dress and matching heels. The dress was deep blue and low cut with silver patterning under the breast. It was a knee length dress that was perfect for the theatre. The shoes were the same blue with the same silver pattern on the sides. The heels weren't that high but were still sophisticated.

"Oh, Mom," Rachel gushed, "You didn't have to." Rachel hugged her mom with difficulty seeing as Beth was still on her lap. The youngster didn't know what was really going on but she giggled with the happiness on her mom and sister's faces.

"I did," Shelby said and revealed an identical ticked from an envelope on the table. "I have a ticket too. I also text Santana the other day and she's agreed to babysit Beth while we go."

Rachel lifted Beth off her knee so she could hug her mother properly. They spent the couple of hours on the sofa watching movies and playing with Beth before they needed to get ready for the show.

Shelby wore her new perfume and a new outfit she had bought for herself a few days previous. It was similar length to Rachel's but was deep purple with matching shoes.

Around 10 minutes before they had to leave, Santana knocked on the door and Rachel answered it to let her in.

"Rachel, you look beautiful," the Latina gasped hugging the smaller girl awkwardly as to not ruin her hair or make up.

"Thanks," Rachel said blushing slightly, "you don't look too bad yourself." Santana scoffed at this, her hair was in a scruffy topknot and she was wearing her sweats that she wore when lounging around the apartment. "You always look wonderful."

Then silence irrupted and Shelby decided it was time to greet Santana before they headed off to the show.

They enjoyed the show immensely and Shelby was proud, just like Santana, to see Rachel singing along to every song, which is the entire show as there is no speaking.

When they got back to the apartment, Santana was sleeping on the sofa with the baby monitor on the table in front of her. Shelby looked sideways at her daughter and saw only love in her eyes.

"You gonna stare at her all night or wake her up," Shelby whispered jokily.

Rachel sent daggers towards her mother before creeping forward to the sleeping girl. Reaching out her hand, she shook Santana gently to wake her up.

"I'm awake," Santana said groggily.

"Likely," Rachel muttered rolling her eyes.

Rachel hugged her mom goodbye and made her way to the door with Santana, just as Shelby said, "Remember what I told you, Rach!"

Nodding, Rachel left the apartment with a highly confused Santana beside her.


	5. Chapter 5

Just as the girls, and Kurt, got off of the plane, the heavens opened and rain began to fall. The sky darkened and the small amount of people on the plane from New York to Lima began dashing into the terminal to stay dry. Kurt shrieked and ran the fastest, not wanting to get his hair wet. Santana and Rachel laughed at their friend before rushing after him. Rachel had an NY cap on and Santana had her hair in a topknot again, neither spending much time in the morning before the 2 hour flight.

Once through the terminal, the three were met by family. Burt was there with Carole and Santana's parents, Carlos and Maria, were waiting calmly at the side. However, Leroy and Hiram Berry were stood opposite to them with a huge sign that read, 'Welcome Home Rachie!" Both were shaking with excitement to see their baby girl and as soon as she stepped through the door with her suitcase in tow, they launched forward and pulled her into their arms.

"Dads…suffocating!" She managed to mutter before they pulled back to look at her properly.

"Sorry," Leroy said taking the suitcase out of her hand and Hiram taking her hand in his to walk out.

"We'll see you later," Kurt shouted across the arrival area.

"Bye," Rachel called to him and rolled her eyes at Santana who was laughing at Leroy and Hiram's reaction to Rachel coming home.

The three Berry's made their way home with Rachel filling them in on what happened in New York, well everything except the kiss. She also told them about her relationship with Shelby. She had told them briefly about it but this time it was in more depth. Leroy and Hiram were a little bit upset at this but Rachel reassure them that they are her dads and they brought her up, she's always going to love them no matter what. She loved Shelby, obviously, but she hadn't been there for her as much as her dads were.

It was the next morning, after she had unpacked everything, when Rachel decided to have a morning run around Lima, wondering if she would bump into any of the old New Directions that were coming back for Christmas. She knew that Quinn, Puck and Mike were all going to be back but she didn't know about Mercedes or Finn. She did know that Mercedes and Sam weren't together anymore with her being so far away and that she'd managed to get a record deal as a solo singer as most people buying some albums just to hear her voice in the background.

Rachel had only just got to the park where she and Puck played as kids when she bumped into the man himself. He had a shaved head now but was still as good looking.

"If it isn't my favourite Hot Little Jewish American Princess?!" Puck called across the park. Rachel literally raced across and jumped into his arms and kissed him on the cheek.

"You really need to get your arse to New York!" Rachel announced when they finished their hug.

"I know, I've been meaning to but I've been busy," Puck sighed. Rachel was right; he needed to see her, and Santana, more often. Back in the day, before high school, Rachel and Puck were the best of friends, always spending time with each other. Part of this was because Puck's mom, Edith and Hiram were best friends and had been since high school all those years ago.

"There's a good thing though," Puck began, "We're still going to yours on Christmas day like always!"

Rachel cheered and laughed, "I cannot wait!"

They talked for a about an hour, unbeknownst to them, their hug and laughed was watched over by Santana who was on her way to see Rachel. Jealousy filled her body and she saw red. How could Puck flirt with her Rachel? Well she wasn't technically hers, but that's how Santana saw her. She missed Rachel and just wanted to pull her into her arms and kiss her again. She wished that Rachel would stop avoiding her, always going to the gym or for a run when Santana got in from school and was then in her shower and studying when she was back from the run. It infuriated her.

Having watched enough, Santana stormed away and went down to the pond where she and Brittany used to hang out when there were younger. Talking about Brittany, she was sat by the pond where Santana was headed. She wasn't on her own though, she was sat with a tall brunette with a goofy smile. Santana would know that person anywhere.

"What the hell is going on here?" Santana questioned with her hands on her hips, a move she'd got from her mother when she was annoyed at her father.

"We were on a date," Finn replied.

"Date? Aren't you meant to be in the army?" Santana asked.

"I went and was able to clear my father's name but it wasn't for me. I came back and I've taken over Burt's tire shop permanently so he can still be a congressman. I always help Mr Shue out in the choir room," Finn told the Latina, shying away slightly from the glare she was giving him.

"You shouldn't be so angry!" Brittany yelled, speaking for the first time. "You said we could see other people! Finn was upset because he was missing Rachel so I comforted him because I was in the same position with you!"

"Oh, really? Is that why you never returned my phone calls?" Santana questioned. "Is that why I had to spend my money to fly here just for you to talk to me?"

"Santana please, stop making this all about you!" Finn yelled at the Latina.

"You know what, Brit?" Santana asked rhetorically. "With you not talking to me and with me living with Rachel, I've never been happier and sorry to break this to you Finn; you're never getting Rachel back."

"I don't want her back, I love her but I've realised I love Brittany more," Finn mumbled.

Brittany looked up at him with bright eyes shining with happiness from Finn's confession.

"Aww, babe, I love you, too!" She replied and he slipped his arm around her. This actually calmed Santana down, she loved Brittany but with the time she spent away from her, it became the love she had for Quinn, love like a best friend. It was Rachel who she was in love with.

"Wait, why would I never get Rach back anyway?" Finn asked bringing Santana out of her daze.

"Because I want her," she admitted smiling at the thought. "I'm sorry for shouting, it's just I saw her with Puck earlier and I got jealous and needed to let my inner Snix out."

"It's okay, San," Britt told her best friend.

"Why were you jealous?" Finn wondered, "Puck's with Quinn, surely you know that!"

"Oh shit, he is, isn't he," Santana remembered. "I need to go. I'm sorry again you two, I shouldn't have yelled. I'm actually really happy for you."

Brittany and Finn smiled at the Latina. Shrugging out of Finn's hold, the blonde stepped forward and hugged the brunette whispering, "You'll always be my best friend," into her ear.

Santana smiled back and then rushed off to Rachel's house.


	6. Chapter 6

The best thing about being home for Christmas was that Rachel didn't have to put much effort at home. Hiram was the best chef and always cooked delicious meals for her and their vegan diet. Leroy weirdly enjoyed washing and pegging out; he said it was relaxing to watch the machine spin round and round. Rachel and Hiram would always take the piss out of him when he would sit in front of the washer. With all that, all Rachel had to do was keep herself occupied, which was easier said than done. She was used to just going into Santana's room to talk to her but she couldn't now she was back in Lima. Deciding quickly, she grabbed a hoodie from the back of her door and called out to her dads, "I'm going out for a bit, be back soon."

"Dinner is at 8," Hiram shouted back.

Rachel open the door but was unable to go any further as Santana was stood there with her hand raised ready to knock on the door.

"Never mind that, Dads, Santana's here," Rachel told them. "We'll be in my room."

"Are you staying for dinner, Santana?" Hiram asked.

"Sure, that'd be lovely," the Latina replied and then followed Rachel upstairs.

The two went upstairs in silence and that wasn't broken when they went into Rachel's room. Santana wanted to tell Rachel about Finn and Brittany but she didn't know how to start, so she just went with her gut.

"I broke up with Brittany," she revealed. Well she didn't technically say it was over but it was obvious that that's what it was, not that Rachel needed to know that right now.

"What? I presumed you'd want to get back together now that you can spend time together," Rachel predicted.

"She's dating someone else," Santana mumbled.

Rachel rushed forward and hugged Santana thinking that she was going to get upset but when she didn't, the smaller girl pulled back and looked at her questioningly.

"She's dating Finn."

Well that was unexpected, but Rachel was happy. She was glad that Finn had moved on and it killed two birds with one stone; Finn was happy and Brittany wasn't with Santana anymore.

"You're not upset?" Santana asked sitting down on Rachel's bed.

"No, Finn and I haven't been together for a couple of months, I presumed you'd be upset," Rachel replied shrugging.

"I was angry but that wasn't at them," Santana revealed. Rachel looked up at her questioningly so the Latina carried on. "I saw you with Puck at the park and got really jealous."

"There's nothing going on," Rachel quickly reassured her, "and he's with Quinn, you know, one of our best friends."

"I may have momentarily forgotten that part."

"I have my eye on someone else anyway," Rachel told Santana. Santana tried not to look hurt and turned her head. Reaching out, Rachel put her finger on Santana's chin to turn her head. She then brought their lips together and sealed it with a kiss. "I want you, Santana!"

"Finally," Santana breathed against Rachel's lips before kissing her again.

It's the evening of Christmas day and Rachel, Leroy and Hiram were sat in their living room watching a 'How The Grinch Stole Christmas' when Leroy cleared his throat nodding head towards the clock.

"Oh yes," Hiram muttered, "Rachie, get ready, we've decided to have a party."

Rachel looked up from her phone, which was constantly in her hand if Santana wasn't around and asked, "When was this decided?"

"Yesterday," Leroy replied, "Your daddy and I went to the store and bought in food and invited all of your friends."

"You guys rock!" Rachel cried and hugged her fathers before rushing to get ready.

About an hour later, Rachel was just putting the finished touches to her make up when she heard the doorbell ring. A loud hello was heard before feet clattering up the stairs followed. Seconds later, Santana barged through Rachel's slightly ajar door grinning.

Putting down her makeup, Rachel turn and met her girlfriend in the middle of the room and brought her head down in a passionate kiss.

"I've missed you," Santana told her.

"It's been less than a day, baby," Rachel laughed.

"Exactly," Santana replied. "This is for you. Merry Christmas!" Santana passed Rachel a small box wrapped in pink wrapping paper. She opened it and inside was a golden necklace with 5 charms there were two stars on the outer part and R&S in the centre.

"San, it's beautiful!" Rachel gushed and kissed Santana again before reaching under her bed for a slightly bigger parcel in similar wrapping paper.

Santana smiled at her girlfriend before opening it. Inside was a photo frame with an inscription on the bottom corner saying, forever with a star. There was a picture that Kurt had taken just before they left for Lima. They were sat in their living room with their arms around each other smiling. There was no awkwardness there, just love.

"It's amazing, Rach," Santana admitted and kissed Rachel.

Things were about to get heated when they heard the doorbell chime again and more voices were heard. Rachel extended her hand towards Santana who took it quickly and they made their way downstairs to greet everyone and socialise.

It turned out that Mercedes had come back to Lima for the holidays but was leaving the day after Boxing Day to celebrate the New Year with her boyfriend back in California. Puck and Quinn were going to be in New York for the New Year as well as Shelby had invited them to spend it with her and Beth. Rachel told Quinn that she and Santana would be there too, which excited them all.

Blaine and Kurt were also at the party enjoying the atmosphere. They never left each other's side and hadn't since Kurt had returned, the love between them had just extended with the time away from each other, it broke Rachel's heart to see Kurt so upset when they were in New York but she was delighted to see how happy he was right now.

Even Finn and Brittany turned up and they cleared everything between them and Rachel and Santana. Finn was the first to congratulate Rachel on her new relationship with Santana saying that he's never seen her happier. He kissed her cheek before leaving to greet Puck.

Mike and Tina arrived a little later than everyone else as Michael Senior was still asking questions about his dance school, he was so excited. Mike then invited everyone to see the showcase they school put on at the end of every year and everyone agreed to go, stating that they couldn't wait to see his sweet moves again.

Rory wasn't able to make it as he had gone back to Ireland with his year of exchange over but Sugar didn't seemed too bother, she said she missed him but she and Sam were now the 'it' couple at McKinley. This was the first reunion for Sam and Mercedes but if was incredibly not awkward, the two greeted each other as old friends which suited both of them.

Artie turned up too and Rachel was shocked to see that he'd started dating Harmony from the Unitards who had transferred schools to try and become the new Rachel Berry but that didn't happen as Tina was now the captain in charge. However, Harmony stuck around as she and Artie started to develop feelings towards each other and had been dating each other for around two months now.

It was at the middle of the night when Santana and Rachel announced that they had got together, with Sugar saying it wasn't surprising with them living in the same apartment. Quinn then revealed that it wasn't until after they came home that they got together though she would have preferred it to be sooner. Rachel laughed at her best friend but was stopped when Santana kissed her, but the Latina pulled away when everyone started to 'aww' stating, "You 'aww' me and I'll go all Lima Hights on your ass!" The aww's soon turned to laughter and the night went on with the celebrations of Christmas and new dreams.


	7. Chapter 7

Years passed and Rachel and Santana were still going strong and had graduated from University. Santana was top of her class with multiple job offers in the top Law offices around New York. Rachel was also top of her class from NYADA and was asked to audition for a couple of different roles and was so excited when she was asked for a call back from Wicked. She was so happy; she had the greatest girlfriend, the most amazing best friends and the part of her dreams. Not only this but she and Jesse had become great friends with working in Wicked together.

Santana wanted to celebrate Rachel's greatness by taking her out for a romantic meal and then, along with Kurt, Jesse and Ryan, they went to a karaoke bar. Unbeknownst to them, there was a talent scout there tonight, hoping to find new talent for the music industry.

High on excitement and drunk off euphoria with everything that had gone on Rachel persuaded Santana to go on the karaoke with a song of her choice.

"I don't know, Rach," Santana began, "I don't know all the songs you do."

"You know this one though, trust me," Rachel replied and kissed Santana to reassure her.

Rachel whispered to the DJ which song she had picked and he started it up on the machine.

The intro started and Santana smirked as she brought the microphone up to her lips and began, "Sweet dreams are made of this, who am I to disagree?" swaying to the music and keeping eye contact with Rachel the whole time adding saucy dance moves in the instrumentals.

When the song finally finished Rachel jumped onto the stage and threw herself into Santana's arms kissing her and saying how amazing she was. The praise was continued when they got back to their table and Kurt hugged Santana and Jesse high fived her.

Moments later, a tall, bald man walked up to them tapping Santana on the shoulder and motioned outside for them to speak. Rachel started to refused but Santana shook her head at her girlfriend.

"Who's that?" Ryan asked.

"I've no idea," Rachel replied worriedly glancing at the door every couple of seconds.

"I know who he is," Jesse announced. The three looked at him in surprise. "He's called John James Peters, he's a talent scout," Jesse continued, "I've met with him a few times to discuss past students from when I was working in the VA."

"You don't think?" Kurt mumbled looking at the door with a raised eyebrow.

And what he thought was true. That night Santana and John James agreed to have a business meeting the next Monday morning and from then on Santana just got bigger and bigger making a name for herself as a pop star.

It was after her first album went to the top of the charts a year later that Rachel took her out for a romantic meal. Unbeknownst to Santana, Rachel and Jesse had gone ring shopping and she found the perfect ring to give to the Latina. It was gold with a large square diamond in the middle surrounded by small blue diamonds that glinted in the light. It was expensive but with Rachel wages from Wicked, she could afford it comfortably.

"This is amazing," Santana commented after their meal and they were strolling around central park. "I'm so lucky to have a girl like you!"

"You've made me so happy over the last couple of years, I wouldn't be here without you," Rachel murmured, and turned to stop Santana in front of the large fountain in the centre.

The smaller then knelt down on one knee and Santana registered what was going on.

"Never in my wildest dreams did I think that this would ever happen but I've never been so happy that my life didn't go to plan otherwise I wouldn't have the most beautiful girl in the world as my girlfriend," Rachel told her. She'd been up the night before thinking about how to do this and she just thought, 'I'll go with my gut'. Slipping out the box from her bag, she opened it to show Santana the ring. "Santana Carmen Lopez, will you marry me?"

Santana didn't answer; she just knelt on one knee in front of Rachel and copied the movement with slipping a box out from her bag. She showed Rachel the ring and they were practically identical except the smaller diamonds were pink not blue. "Or how about, will you, Rachel Barbra Berry, marry me?"

Neither girls answered the other's question they just laughed slightly and kissed each other, slipping the rings onto the other's finger as they did.

"I've never been happier either," Santana murmured. "But I was up all night thinking of how to propose and you just do it for me. I love you, Rachel!"

"I know," Rachel replied, "I love you, too."

Later that year the two married and a year later, with the help of Jesse, Oscar Kurt Lopez-Berry was born. Also that year, Brittany gave birth to Luca William Hudson, Quinn gave birth to Jimi Noah Puckerman and Kurt and Blaine married and adopted one year old twin girls, Colby Rose and Ellie Faye. Then two years later, Idina Quinn Lopez-Berry was born, also with the help of Jesse. Quinn also gave birth to a daughter called Elise Maria Puckerman.

Everyone had a career of their dreams; Rachel, Kurt and Blaine were on Broadway doing numerous musicals. Santana had her record contract. Quinn took her study of drama and literature and became a screen writer and Puck later became an actor as his abs were perfect for a part and it went from there. Brittany became a choreographer for many Broadways shows, many including Rachel, Kurt and Blaine and Finn managed to get into the Actors Studio after applying a second time. He did more TV programs than films but he was happy.

In the end, no matter what their dream was, in some way it was reached. There were many different paths that everyone could have taken but the ones they took led them to the promise land and each and every one of them was grateful. They think back now to who helped them most with their dreams, most people would say their friends and family but the old and new New Directions always say Mr Shuester because not only was he a teacher, but he was a friend and he cared for all of them. He'd helped them come up with their dreams and if they didn't work out, he was there for a shoulder to cry on and to help them reach another one and that is was Rachel said when she was speaking to the new New Directions.

"Whatever happens to you, I need to you listen to everything Mr Shue says as he's always right in the end, even if you don't want to believe that he is."

After that discussion, she was told by each member that their main dream now was winning Nationals for Mr Shue and that they wanted to dream big.

"I just want to be like you," Sawyer said to Rachel.

"And for that, I am grateful," Rachel replied smiling proudly. "However, being yourself will get you much farther."

"Thank you, Rach," Will said as he pulled her into a hug.

"It's not a problem, besides, I wanted to come back and visit," Rachel replied. "I also have a surprise for everyone."

At that moment, every member from the original New Directions that won their first National Trophy walked into the classroom with their family. Santana was at the front pushing a pram that had Oscar sat at the back and Idina sat in the front. Finn and Brittany followed with Luca and the rest of the gang came through, each one with a huge smile on their face. Then last, but not least, Emma came in with Annabelle, Joseph and Lola to greet their father.

"This is really what dreams are," Rachel announced after she introduced everyone to the current New Directions. "Follow your dreams and you'll be here, surprising your favourite teacher with the greatest gift you can give. Love."

"Yeah, sweet dreams are made of this," Santana sharing a smile between Kurt and Rachel.

"You can say that again, baby."

Then the stereo started play and the intro started again and this time, everyone sang along but the song was right, sweet dreams are made of this, this being love and happiness and everyone in the room was full of it, the New Directions ready to with Nationals, which is what they did for the 10th year running and the older members reminiscing in the memories of this room and how it had helped with their dreams.

_Thank you everyone for reading, reviewing, favouriting and following this story, I loved writing it and I hope you all enjoyed reading it. I love glee, it has helped me be me. But as the story says, everyone should follow their dreams and I want to follow mine and mine is simply to be happy._

_Thank you again,_

_Emss._


End file.
